Smiles are Lies
by Fangirls and Shortcake
Summary: Kiba has had a crush on Naruto for a long time now, still he doesn't know how to even approach to him. Naruto has been hatred by the whole village since he was a kid, therefor, he doesn't let himself have the right to be truly happy. In Naruto's eyes, Kiba is unreachable. They both want the other one to know, in the end love is a battle field, and happiness, peace before the storm.
1. That Naruto guy

So, this is a kibanaru story, this will actually be a story, about 'Mutual Hope' I'm considering to continue it, actually, next week I'll oficially make it a story, take out the 'One-shot' thingy and upload the nest chapter... anyways, I hope you like this one, enjoy!

_thoughts_

**kyuubi's talk (that obviously only Naruto can hear)**

emphasising

* * *

"Mom… who is that kid?" Said 5 year old Kiba Inuzuka, looking at a young boy pretty much his age, curiously.

The young boy was blond and blue eyed, with whisker marks on his cheeks; he was walking down the street, looking at how all the adults placed their kids away from him.

Kiba noticed bruises on his neck and arms, the youngest Inuzuka thought that the kid should be in terrible pain for that, but, the kid was smiling at everyone, even if they glared at him or even push him away. Kiba couldn't understand why.

Tsume, Kiba's mom, did the same the other adults had done. "Don't get near him. Ever. Do you understand Kiba?"

"Y-yes mom"

* * *

~•~•~•~•~•~8 years later~•~•~•~•~•

Kiba was 13 now, he was still curious about the blond kid. He had found out his name, Naruto.  
In his point of view, the guy seemed normal, even if he was a little hyper all the time. He didn't understand why everyone would glare, yell and throw things at him, without anyone trying to stop it.

The truth is, he liked that Naruto guy, even if he wouldn't admit it out loud.

"I wonder….. if he's got any parents" Kiba mumbled to himself as he was dressing up.

"I don't think so" Akamaru barked.

"Why…?"

"The only smell he has is his own"

He just shrugged, and left his house, going towards the forest, to train.

As he walked through the trees, he swore he heard someone talking to… no one?

He hid in a tree and looked down, finding a shirtless Naruto talking alone. Kiba was surprised, Naruto looked really good.

"Sometimes I wish I was normal" Naruto said.

**That wouldn't change anything, if you're hatred, you're hatred and that's it. You're who you are, so why to complain?**

Kiba didn't get it, it wasn't that Naruto's abs were distracting him (which they were). He just really thought of Naruto as a normal guy.

After a few moments Naruto talked again.

"I know, I know, it's just that….. I haven't done anything for them to hate me" Kiba noticed the sadness in Naruto's blue eyes, something he had never noticed before.

**Basically, I'm their reason to hate you and you can't take me out, because you care about ****everyone****, so just shut up. If you want to become strong then go back on training kit.**

"Fine, baka, I'll just keep training; damn fox"

Naruto turned around, and Kiba tried his best to keep his mouth shut. Naruto's back was full of purple,green and black bruises. ALL OF IT. Then, there were a lot cuts which looked pretty recent, and, what shocked him the most, was that on the middle of his back, the deepest cuts formed the word 'MONSTER'.

The Inuzuka bit his lower lip. _What happened to him? _Kiba thought.

"Nothing" Naruto said out loud as if he had read Kiba's thoughts. After that, he took his shirt and put it on.  
"If you want to train here it's alright, I'll go somewhere else."

Naruto took a kunai and threw it to the tree where Kiba was hiding, making him jump down.

"So it was you…" The blue-eyed said looking at him. "See you around Kiba.." He said walking away quickly.

"Wait!" Kiba shouted.

"Yes?"

"How do you know my name?"

"We… studied together at the academy" he shrugged and left the place quicker than Kiba thought was possible.

"Is he even okay?" Kiba asked out loud.

* * *

Okay so, I hope you enjoyed, please follow and review, I accept any kinds of reviews, don't worry, and I'll continue this in 2 days, March 4th. See you until then! :)


	2. Doesn't seem real

Thanks for reading! ENJOY!

_thoughts_

**kyuubi speaking**

emphasising

* * *

Naruto sat on his bed, sighing.

"Now he'll hate me… Kiba will turn like everyone else… "

**Calm down kit you don't know how he will react**

"Don't come and say that! Y-you saw the scared look on his face w-when he looked at my back"

Naruto gulped, Kyuubi didn't answer, so, he decided he would have dinner.

He grabbed all his mail and sat on the kitchen table, opening the first letter.

_'Monster,_  
_Have you ever thought about all the pain you bring to this village? You hurt us just by looking at us. Why don't you leave the village and let everyone else be happy? Your selfishness could kill us all but you don't care because everything you do is harm. You don't deserve to have any company by your side. You'll never let anyone be happy if you stay. You'll try to destroy everything we love._ _Have you ever considered our feelings, obviously not since you're a jerk who can't afford to look around and see how much of a disgrace he is to everyone. Face the truth, it will NEVER get any better for you! Do you ever do anything right? Anything that's not for you? Have you thought about or feelings or our right to be safe? you have no right to stay in the village and act like nothing is happening because you're causing it. You're pathetic, just going around acting like anyone would care, like anyone would even look at someone like you._  
_Even your parents hated you, that's why they left you alone to rot in hell._  
_They killed themselves so thy didn't have to stand by your side on the streets. They died because they never wanted to even look at you!_ _You're worthless_. Y_ou should just kill yourself and you everyone else a favour, actually, you'd be doing one to yourself demon._  
_Nobody needs you…'_

Naruto couldn't go on reading. His quiet tears were running down his cheeks and fell to his bowl of ramen.

He left the opened letter and the others on his table, walking towards his room. He put his pyjamas on and sighed.

"I don't need them either…"

~•~•~•~•~•~• Next Day •~•~•~•~•~•~

Kiba hadn't slept at all, wondering how Naruto got those bruises and scars.

From what he noticed, Naruto always had a few bruises, and he always thought it was because of the training. Now he was doubting it.

"Maybe his parents…" was what Kiba finally said, and Akamaru didn't answer.

Kiba went downstairs, ready to get his breakfast, and he found his mother and his sister waiting for him.

"You have an unknown smell with you Kiba" Hana stated.

"It's from yesterday." His mother said, looking at him.

"I randomly caught up with Naruto" he explained.

Hana and Tsume tensed up at the name of the nine-tailed-demon.

"Something wrong?" Kiba asked.

"I already told you a thousand times not to get near him!"

"Why?!"

"Because I say so" His mother replied.

"Whatever.." Kiba walked past them and didn't even look at the breakfast on the table before leaving the house, annoyed.

He looked for Naruto all day long, but he couldn't find him, it appeared as if he was avoiding him, or everyone.

No one, not even in the ramen stand had seen him. And Kiba didn't do anything else but worry.  
He went back home at about 10am, he wanted to talk to his mother about some stuff.

Kiba sat at the kitchen table, waiting for his mother to come.

"Hana… where is mom?"

"She had a mission… to beat the crap out of a criminal" she smiled nervously "she'll be here in an hour"

An hour passed and Tsume walked inside her house.

"Mom I need to talk to you"

"Sure Kiba, what is it?"

"It's about Naruto" he said calmly, though her mother tensed up, again.

"What with that brat?" answered an annoyed Tsume.

"Well, when I caught up with him… he was training shirtless…"

"So..?"

"When he turned around.." Kiba bit his lower lip, he didn't understand how Naruto could be in terrible pain and still move. "H-his back was…. i-it was…" Tsume knew what he saw, and she bit her lip. "It was full of bruises and cuts… some were even bleeding! A-and the deepest cuts formed the word 'MONSTER'! W-who would do s-such a horrible thing to him?!"

Kiba was holding back his tears, he had always liked and cared about Naruto, but, always in secret. And now, all he thought he knew about him was gone… all the bruises, all the cuts, all the difficulties to walk… Naruto always said it was because he trained too much, which he did. But now, that didn't seem, real.

"You wouldn't understand it, Kiba. Now get out of the house and train!"

Kiba nodded and got out. He didn't realise the nervousness in his mother's eyes. And he didn't knew, but his mother was one of the many people who were responsible for Naruto's back.


	3. I-It was

You guys know what everything means, lol, I hope you like this chapter and sorry for updating it late!

* * *

FLASHBACK

Tsume walked firmly to Naruto's house. _How did he even dare to get near my son?!_ she thought.

When she got to Naruto's house he was at the front door, closing it.

Naruto turned around and gave Tsume a confused small smile.  
She punched him. Naruto sighed.

"What did I do now Miss. Inuzuka?" Was what he asked.

"YOU DEMON! YOU GOT NEAR MY SON" she yelled kicking his stomach.

Naruto didn't say anything else, and Tsume did her best to hurt him.

She stepped on his throat, kicked his head, punched his face and stomach, and, broke a leg.

Naruto didn't allow himself to drop a single tear. He was strong. He wanted to be strong. He wouldn't let them know how much this kind of things got him. How much this things got him into serious trouble no one knew about…

When Tsume left, Naruto didn't move, he just stayed there, bleeding.

"That's another reason I'll never be able to have Kiba…" and then, he fainted.

FLASHBACK END

Kiba was still looking for Naruto, he had asked Iruka sensei for Naruto's home and now, he was rushing there.

When he got to Naruto's home, he didn't believe it.  
He kneeled down in front of Naruto's fainted body and took his hand.

"Who did this to you…?" Kiba said, knowing he would have no answer.

He carried Naruto, entered his house, and laid him on his bed. Kiba didn't know what to do, so he just sat there, next to his crush. Trying to find a reason that explained why would anyone harm Naruto.

Kiba didn't care if his sister got mad at him, he didn't care if his mother punished him for this. All what mattered, was that Naruto needed to be fine.

Kiba stayed there for several hours, playing with Naruto's hair, and passing his fingers over his bleeding lips.

"K-Kiba…?" Naruto asked when he woke up.

"You're alright!" Kiba smiled, and tears of happiness rolled down his cheeks.  
Naruto sat up, even though it hurt, he hugged Kiba tightly, and cried, all the sadness, all the worries, all the pain… Kiba didn't push him away, didn't move, he just let Naruto cry, because, he believed it was necessary.

After a few hours of Kiba comforting Naruto he asked what he really needed to know.

"Naruto, who did this to you?"

"Y-you…" Naruto sighed and hugged his knees, staring at the wall a few meters away from him. "you wouldn't believe me if I told you.."

"I totally would! I really care about you, y'know?"

"Kiba, you'll get in trouble for this! J-just… stay away from me"

"How can you say that?! Naruto I'm really worried about you I-"

"It was your mom, Kiba."


	4. Star-like Freedom

Sorry, I delayed weeks in updating, school is making me go mad, anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

_thoughts_

emphasising

**kyuubi is talking**

* * *

"T-that's not possible, she can be rough sometimes but-"

"I told you you wouldn't believe me"

"Naruto… Are you sure it was my mom?"

Naruto looked away, staying quiet.  
Kiba didn't know what to do, so, he just stayed there, staring at Naruto, thoughts running around his head.

Suddenly a harsh, loud knock on the door broke the silence.

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Kiba, go home!"

"W-what?"

"Go home!"

"Naruto what's going on?!"

"Kiba, please, I don't want you to see this" Naruto looked at Kiba pleadingly. "I-I'll be fine"

He pecked on Kiba's cheek and rushed him out.

The brunette stared at Naruto curiously, but, after a few moments he just nodded and jumped out the window.

The blond just painfully forced himself to walk towards the door.

"Who is it…?" Naruto asked cautiously.

"Kakashi, look Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about the training the team is gonna have so, we were heading towards Ichiraku's.."

"I can't go sensei, but thanks for the offer"

"Naruto, at least open the door."

"I can't!"

"If you don't open the door, I will"

"Sensei…"

"1…2…3…" Kakashi opened the door and looked at a Naruto he had never seen before.

A hurt, smile-less, harmed, Naruto. When he looked at him, he didn't look at the mask he had been giving. He looked at someone who was broken. Someone who was bleeding his heart out on the inside, someone… who was done with being himself.

Naruto sighed and walked towards his room, doing his best not to show any sign of pain.

"Go away sensei.."

The white-haired man did his best not to stutter.

"What happened to you Naruto?"

"You're smart enough to guess."

Naruto was about to close his room's door when Kakashi stopped him by placing a hand on Naruto's back. Naruto screamed a little before biting his lip.

Kakashi's eyes widened.

"Naruto, take off your shirt"

Naruto gulped but did so, shutting his eyes harshly.

"Naruto, explain this. Whae happened to you?" Kakashi was concerned, his student's back was full of bruises and cuts… and, there was the word 'monster'. He also noticed that Naruto's arms and stomach were full of bruises, and that he forced himself to talk because apparently it hurt, Kakashi got closer and realised Naruto's throat was purple.

"My birthday was a few days ago" Naruto took his pyjamas, and with a few tears scaping his eyes he put them on and lied on his bed.

"How much do they hurt?"

"How much do you think Kakashi?"

"Who did this to you..?"

"It was a collective birthday present…"

"I'm going to take you to the hospital"

"Last year's was worse, I'll be fine." Naruto turned around, so he didn't look at his sensei. "Besides... they would never take me in."

Naruto bit his lower lip, letting a quiet stream of tears ran down his eyes.  
The sensei just stood there, _Last year's? Does it mean this happens every year?_

But Naruto didn't answer anymore questions, he just sat there, staring at the window and Kakashi just stood there, not sure of what to say or do.

Half an hour had passed and the jounin had stayed at Naruto's house, staring at the blond.

Someone entered, and Naruto was sure whoever it was, wouldn't knock, even if his door was there.

Kiba's mother was there, with her fist raised.

"Where are you, you filthy d-… Oh, hi Kakashi" said Tsume lowering her fist, smirking at Kakashi and glaring at Naruto.

The blue-eyed sighed.

"Tsume…. what were you going to do?" The sensei asked calmly.

"Beat him for getting near my son. Aren't you here to do that too? To beat the demon?"

Naruto looked down as the word 'demon' was pronounced, and hugged his knees tighter.

"Why would I beat Naruto?"

Tsume gave him a confused small smile but stayed quiet.

Naruto wiped his tears away and jumped out of his window. He wasn't running away from the situation. He just wanted to be alone and think for a moment.

He got to the forest, went deep, and lied on the ground. _I won't be able to have Kiba as my couple, ever. Right?_ he thought.  
**Probably not…**

_Now that's supportive.._ thought Naruto sarcastically, and Kyuubi chuckled.

Naruto smiled softly as he looked at the stars.  
"They're so… free." He mumbled.

Naruto was tired of everything, but mostly, of being himself.

* * *

I really hope you liked it, please review with thoughts and suggestions about the story, and, don't worry the romance will start soon, okay?

Thank you for reading :3


	5. Maybe He's My Star

I'm really sorry I left for so long, I've been trying to write but I was in a block and school was driving me crazy, well, today I'll be updating 2 chapters, this one will be more likely poetic and sort of general and slightly funny while the next one will be more fluff poetic like

ENJOY!

* * *

Naruto woke up and sat, looking around as he yawned.

_Maybe if I was a star I could be with Kiba... Stars are nice, gentle and truthful, they show their beauty to the world without trying, they give hope and teach you dreams can come true. Maybe Kiba is my star..._

Naruto sighed as he stood up, realising his wounds were healed which meant Kyuubi had been working while he slept. _I'll thank him later..._ Naruto thought to himself, starting to walk home. When he got there he took a shower and changed his clothes, feeling the need to talk to someone, and not really knowing who...

He kept thinking about it when he walked out, walking around the village and ending on a bench at a local park.

"Naruto?" The blond looked up, finding his white-haired pervert sensei looking at him.

"Sensei! Hi!" He was actually glad to see his friend, maybe he could talk to Kakashi, and maybe, just maybe, it would help him get over the feeling that had been bugging him since a while ago.

"Is everything alright? You seem quite out of yourself today."

"I'm alright, I've just been thinkin-" Naruto was interrupted half sentence.

"You can do that?"

Naruto glared lightly at his sensei, Kakashi was joking of course, you could see a smile creep on his so-calm usual expression; or at least that's what anyone would say, as you could only base the image of his facial reactions by one of his eyes and half his face.

"Yes. Well, as I was saying, I was just thinking about what I should do with someone.."

"I suppose you have feelings for that someone."

"Yes, but... I don't know if he feels the same."

"He?"

"Don't act surprised you should already know who." Naruto said, a slight sad tone found on his words.

"Tsume's son... Kiba."

"Excactly... but... she hates me."

"Well, I'm not Neji to go around talking about destiny and whatsoever but, if you like him go for him, even if his mother wants your head on her living room to teach her kid a lesson, if he doesn't feel the same, you can always get over him with time, and you'll find someone who's meant to be with you."

"You really sounded like Neji for a moment."

"Well, it's fine, goodbye Naruto"

Our favourite blue-eyed sighed and got up, walking around once again, somehow ending on top of the Hokage heads at the mountain, staring at the sky.

_Kyuubi, are you there?_

**_What do you need kit?_**The demon answered between yawns.

_I wanted to talk to you, you'll see I've been thinkin-_

**_You can do that? _**

_YES! Dammit! I CAN THINK! Well, I've been thinking about Kiba and I was wondering... what if he ends up hating me when I tell him about you? Or worse, about how I feel? How can I actually ask him to love me? I mean, he could get anyone, why would he pick me even when my feelings are true?_

**_I was starting to forget how many things you could fit in one breath, well, kit you can't force someone into love or whatever you humans want to call it now, but, you can try making them aknowledge your feelings and maybe realise they have feelings for you too, but you can't just push someone into a feeling that isn't true... Well, you can, but as you want love that doesn't really count._ **

_But, what if he actually hates me for either reasons? _

**_You'll have to learn to live with it._**

'Live with it' huh? He could, probably, or at least he could try, because he would have a lot of free time if he ended up alone.

But then it hit him, it wasn't about how much time he needed to get over it, or how much time he had to do so, without Kiba, there weren't enmough reasons for him to stay, for him to try to go on, without Kiba he was just there, like someone nobody needed but placed there to please someone else. Without Kiba, his existance was pointless and the point of view he could ever have of himself would change, without his love, he would turn into an object dyed black, an object with no purpose, therefor, useless.

Without Kiba, his life would disappear, fading onto the wind, with the love of other unlucky ones...

* * *

I hope you guys liked it! I'm really sorry, I'm still in a slight inspirationless attitude but I'm trying my best to keep my brain moving, I'll update in around an hour for the next chapter, keep tuned! Thanks for waiting so long!


	6. The second time I fell for you

Okay this will mostly be a flashback on Kiba's PV, from when he was a kid and he wanted to meet Naruto and so, it takes place shortly after the first chapter, okay? Enjoy! Just this time everything will be like _this_ as it's all a flashback like, it's Kiba's PV but it's narrated through a narrator, not sure how to explain it sorry

* * *

_FLASHBACK_

_Kiba was really excited, today was the day the Ninja Academy was going to take them to the lake at the forest. He has everything he needed, including some extra clothes and a swimsuit. He was so happy he actually arrived earlier than the limit hour. _

_Iruka-sensei paired the kids up, in an attempt to be organised until they arrived. Though, there was this kid, a blond kid, who was walking at the back with his stuff, without any 'pair' looking at the sky and sometimes at the floor, Kiba was sure he had seen the kid before but he didn't quite remember so he stayed quiet trying to remember as he stared at him. _

_When they got to the lake the girls ran to the bathrooms, to change, the laughs could be heard even out of them, the boys simply changed there... except the blond one, he walked away around 2 miles and changed behind a tree, suddenly an eerie feeling could be felt, a warm, eerie, evil, feeling... after some moments, it ended, and everything went back to normal, then, the blond kid came out walking back; wearing an orange swimsuit that, strangely, looked good on him. He sat at the edge of the lake, his feet under the water, paddling around. _

_Kiba was curious about it, he looked around, everyone was playing or swimming in the small lakes around this one, but keeping their distances with the blond one. Kiba somehow felt like a coward, not knowing where his courage was to simply help him open his mouth to ask 'Who are you?'.  
_

_So he kept staring, trying hard to remember where had he seen the small kid that somehow looked like sunshine, and debating with himself what to say. After a few moments, he heard a voice, Kiba quickly paid attention again, trying to catch what was said before._

_"Sorry, what?" He was surprised when he saw the blond kid lifting up his head to look at him, big deep sky-like blue eyes adorning the kid's face, staring at himself, he somehow felt... nude, like he was exposed to the one in front of him.  
_

_"Why are you staring at me?" Kiba gulped not really knowing how to answer, so he simply said something that randomly popped onto his head.  
_

_"You seemed like you were thinking about something, and I wanted to know what made you seem so concentrated... You don't usually look like that during class."_

_"It's just one of those days when I tell myself this will be the less thought about day...just that" _

_"Oh.."** 'What else am I supposed to say?! He is weird, just... plain weird' **He thought to himself. _

_They just sat there, staring at each other, the silence coming and going from opened lips and curious eyes, and, when the blond kid yawned, Kiba felt his pupils flooding with the image of the one before him._

_So, Kiba got centered in his thoughts, only viewing the picture of the kid who sat across him, when his attention went back to the blond kid, he wasn't at the place he used to be a moment ago, so Kiba looked around, and found himself surprised when he found him, the blue-eyed kid was floating on the lake, with his eyes wide open, staring at the sky with a smile on his lips._

_"I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki, I'm 8." He said, turning to look at Kiba with a quiet yawn._

_" Uh.. Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka, I'm 8 too.." He managed to stutter._

_"So you're the dog-kid, huh?"_

_"Dog...kid?"_

_"I'm not really surprised, but, at least you have a decent nickname Kiba."_

_"Nickname...?"_

_"Isn't it one?" Naruto got out of the lake and sat beside his new friend, staring at the other curiously._

_"I don't think so Naruto.." _

_"Oh, well," Naruto scratched the back of his head awkwardly with a gentle blush adorning his cheeks, and Kiba couldn't avoid feeling the need to kiss one of those cheeks. "Sorry, then."_

_"Nah, it's alright Naru" _

_"Naru..?" _

_"Now you have a nickname too blondie." _

_"Uhh, thank you?" It seemed like Naruto didn't know what to say, which made Kiba chuckle, the kid was just plain weird. _

_So he decided he'd do something... Kiba jumped at the water, pulling Naruto with him, the surprised look on the blond's face made it worth it. The water was warm, and somehow even felt nice, and made the feeling even better when brown and blue eyes exchanged glances, one with a defiant, fun and slightly mocking look while the other was just plain confused with the clear 'What was that for?' written. _

_They __lifted up, helping eachother get out of the lake_, sat beside the other, the kids smiled at each other not quite knowing what to say or do, but Kiba knew it was the first time he felt he belonged to someone, and wanted that someone to feel the same way, Naruto just seemed like the kind of kid who wouldn't hurt anyone without a reason and Kiba couldn't help but feel like hugging him, because he just seemed to fit in his arms. So he did. He wrapped an arm around Naruto who jumpeed slightly in surprise and turned to look at Kiba, a confused look on his face which was quickly replaced with a wide smile; for a few moments, Kiba felt his heart flutter without any 'permission', and his cheeks warming up, adorned by a quite noticeable shade of red against his skin, and, because of that, and the gentle tickling that Naruto's blond hair made against his neck, or the warmth the embrace was providing him, he didn't want to let go.

* * *

I really hope you guys like this chapter, I think I might be exaggerating with the way I described stuff, y'know? But as long as you guys enjoy it I'll be fine, feel free to review your opinions :3 Love ya! And I hope I update sooner next time :D


	7. Dreams

I'm sorry I delayed so long in updating! (Actually a few days ago I had this chapter complete but the lights went out and it was lost T-T) Well, this chapter will be quite 'sexual' but nothing explicit, I promise!  
Now, thanks to all the ones who follow, favourite and review this story I absolutely love it! It motivates me to write more :3

I don't own Naruto… blah blah blah… kangreburgers… etc..

ENJOY!

* * *

_'Na… Naruto!'_

Kiba woke up with an odd ache on his boxers. He sat up and looked around, realising there were hours left before dawn. He blinked several times before lifting up the blankets, finding himself aroused.

He found it strange, he wasn't tired at all… he was… horny.

Kiba closed his eyes and sighed, deciding a shower would be the best to do.  
So he simply stood up and walked towards his bathroom, looking forward to a cold shower and hoping to remember what was he dreaming about that woke him up in the middle of the night, aroused and with a non-tired mind.

Later, under the cold water, and with Kiba already 'physically relaxed' he tried to remember his dream, and blushed bright red when he did…

DREAM FLASHBACK:

_I was walking home from a mission, a blood stain on my left cheek and some others on my clothes, hoping to get there soon enough to sleeping some hours before getting a shower and clean myself._

_I wasn't in a hurry, therefor I walked lazily through the streets until I got home._

_When I got home I simply walked to my room, opened the door and… stood there, shocked, at what was before my eyes._

_Naruto was sitting on my bed. He wasn't wearing his headband causing his hair to cover his eyes in a naturally messy way; his 'whiskers' decorating his cheeks making him look slightly mysterious. The blond was biting his pink lips anxiously and lifted his gaze at the wall a few meters across him when he heard my steps._

_He stood up and stayed there for a moment looking around, which caused his hair to move, allowing me to see his beautiful ocean blue eyes, after some moments scanning the area, he walked towards me with a grin._

_"Naruto, wha—?!"_

_"I missed you Kiba, I really did."_

_He held me close in a tight hug, which I corresponded slightly confused, causing him to giggle._

_He pulled away, and went back to my bed, laying on a side of it, tapping the other side, inviting me to go with him, I closed the door behind me and found myself laying beside him, my head resting on his upper chest, enjoying the sound of his heartbeat. _  
_Naruto placed a hand on my chin, gently lifting it causing me to look at him, we stared at each other for some seconds, which I felt like an eternity, I blushed and tried to look away, embarrassed, but his hand didn't let me to, so we kept looking at each other for some moments, until Naruto pressed his lips softly against mine, I closed my eyes and eventually gave into the kiss. _

_I pulled back for air, leaving us millimetres away from each other, he licked my lower lip playfully, and I opened my mouth lightly, letting him in. Naruto's tongue played dominantly with mine as it explored my mouth eagerly; when he had tasted all my mouth, he backed off slightly, looking into my eyes deeply… His lips were gently pressed against my jawline, kissing my neck in a passionate way, making me crave for more… eventually he nipped my skin, getting a drop of blood out of my body and causing me to wince; he started to lick and suck the wound, it took me a moment to realise, he was marking me. I was his. _

_He pulled himself away, leaving an almost invisible trail of saliva that connected his lips to the purple hickey he had made on my skin. Naruto smirked with that foxy way of his and started to unbutton my shirt in a devilishly slow way. _  
_I passed my tongue over my lips, taking deep breaths from time to time. _

_My blond friend leaned forward and united our lips in a kiss as I started to unbutton his shirt. A few moments later both our pants were unzipped and our shirts on the floor…Naruto kissed, licked and played with my chest, always stopping on my lower stomach and going back up. He was making it a bittersweet torture. He knew my body better than me._

_His hand ended on my boxers' lace, Naruto looked up at me with a perfect and oddly cute smile. _

_"Let me be part of you again… Please?"_

* * *

The heat in my body was more intense than before; I looked at my manhood and… I was aroused again.  
With a sigh I stood under the cold water for some more moments before I went back to my room with a towel wrapped around my waist.

I grabbed some clean boxers and put them on. After that I laid back on my bed, staring at the ceiling…

How was I supposed to look at Naruto in the face after that dream?!

* * *

Okay guys I hope you liked this chapter, I know it isn't as good as the first ones and that I totally suck at writing sexy stuff but don't worry I promise I'll be trying to improve my writing as I update sooner, thanks for reading and reviewing! (;


End file.
